1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a coating and a method of using a coating to improve chamber performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rate at which semiconductor fabrication plants (FABS) process semiconductor substrates (i.e., wafers) is important to the viability and profitability of companies in the semiconductor industry. A common problem reducing substrate processing rates, or throughput, is that processing chamber performance diminishes as the total operational run-time of that processing chamber increases. An increase in the processing time of even a single chamber adds unpredictability into the operations of the FAB, which may lead to bottlenecks in processing. Improvements in chamber cleaning methods have mitigated the deterioration of chamber performance somewhat, but the improvement is not sufficient for current throughput demands.
Therefore, what is needed is a method to prevent decreases in processing chamber performance over time.